Dancer
Careers Advisor Description A Dancer is good at attacking and weakening multiple enemies. A Dancer has little defense, but when protected by a team, Dancer can unleash great powers. Softstar Description The dancer and musician are opposite occupations. Unlike the musicians who help their peers in power enhancing, the dancers confuse the enemies' mind by their glamorous dances and interfere with the enemies' actions. The one similarity of the dancers and musicians is that the dance performance can't be interrupted and stopped as well, and the dances also encourage their peers. Qualification Requirements: 100 gold, 1 Wild Hide, 1 Down Speak to Busker Biff in Placid Plain (X:295 Y:240). He will ask you to repair some Dilapidated Dancewear for his friend Hannah the Dancer. Go to Granny June the Seamstress at X:168 Y:483 in Placid and ask her to repair the Dancewear. She will require certain ingredients but will give you the list for 100 gold. When you have the Tailoring Materials List, give her 1 Wild Hide and 1 Down so she can start repairs. After 1 minute, give her the Gown Receipt to collect the Glamorous Gown and return to Busker Biff to receive the qualification. Common builds *3 Agi (Fan Dancing) *2 Agi, 1 Dex to 28 then pure Agi (Fan Dancing) *2 Agi, 1 Pow (Fan Dancing) *2 Agi, 1 Wis *1 Agi, 1 Pow, 1 Wis *3 Wis (Different Dances) *2 Wis, 1 Agi (Different Dances) *2 Wis, 1 Dex to 28 then pure Wis (Different Dances) *2 Pow, 1 Dex to 28, then 2 Pow, 1 Agi (Fan Dancing - Solo Build) Base Sub-Stats *HP: 380 *MP: 102 *Attack: 65 *Defense: 7 *Evasion: 13 *Accuracy: 9 *Magic Attack: 26 *Magic Defense: 20 *Magic Evasion: 2 *Magic Accuracy: 1 *Critical Attack: 1 Sub-Stat Increases per Stat Point used *Power **+2.1 Attack *Physique (increase HP recovery and block rate) **+6.0 HP **+0.3 Defense **+0.1 Magic Defense *Wisdom (increase MP recovery) **+2.2 MP **+1.2 Attack **+0.5 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Defense *Agility (increase magic speed and decrease cooling time) **+1.0 Attack **+1.2 Evasion **+0.3 Magic Evasion *Dexterity (increase critical-hit rate) **+1.0 Attack **+1.5 Accuracy **+0.2 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Accuracy **+0.1 Critical Attack *Durability **+0.9 Defense :Results gained by increasing one stat by 10, recording the change in substats and dividing by ten to obtain result for one stat point. Skills Fan Dancing These skills include physical attacks and support skills that drain enemy abilities to increase your own. Different Dances These are magical attack moves and support skills that can weaken enemies or strengthen yourself. Dancing Skills These skills enable you to equip fans and dancewear whilst in different jobs. Suitabilities http://akfrostnadomo.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=nadomogear&action=display&thread=188 A Dancer is perfectly suited to using fans, and relatively competent with musical instruments. A Dancer is competent using syringes and wands. Other weapons aren't really suitable for this job. Life Quests *Level 20 Dancer Life Quest *Level 30 Dancer Life Quest *Level 40 Dancer Life Quest See also *Potential development External links *Comprehensive Dancer Guide by lunacrescent *Skill Planners 2.0 by Onishi and Crescendolls *Dancer Stat Generator by DarkSunDown Category:Jobs